Mírame
by YowaneHaku
Summary: No hay nada que Zelda ansié más que una mirada de Link, el chico más distraído del Instituto Smash. ¿Logrará hacer que el la mire? o ¿Se rendirá en el intento? 100% Zelink. Y ligero pero muy muy ligero IkexZelda.


_Hola, vuelvo con un nuevo fanfiction de mi pareja favorita Link x Zelda de The Legend of Zelda o en este caso Super Smash Bros._

_Esta historia entra en un universo alterno al Super Smash Bros._

_**Advertencia:**__ Super Smash Bros ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. _

_Espero que les guste :D y comente por favor.._

* * *

**Mírame**

Zelda se encontraba frente al espejo, probándose diferentes peinados, no sabía cómo arreglarse, quería lucir lo mejor posible, ya que se había enamorado, pero el, ni sabía que ella existía.

Hoy voy a hacer que me mires – dijo Zelda, con determinación mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Decidió al final dejar su hermoso cabello castaño suelto, termino de arreglar su uniforme, cuya falda se encontraba un poco más corta de lo normal, y unas medias más largas de las que solía usar, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y tomo su maletín.

Hija espera ¿No vas a desayunar? – pregunto su madrastra.

No lo siento, tengo prisa – dijo Zelda, poniéndose sus zapatos, para luego salir.

¿De cuándo acá tanta prisa por ir al instituto? – pregunto su padre, que se encontraba en el comedor, leyendo el periódico.

_¿Y tan arreglada? _– pensó Impa su madrastra, un poco intrigada.

Zelda sonreía satisfactoriamente, al ver que su plan parecía estar dando frutos, no había chico que no le silbara o que no la mirara, cuando llego a la puerta del instituto Smash, las miradas aumentaron y los celos de las chicas también.

_Ahí viene_ – pensó Zelda, levemente sonrojada, viendo como Link se aproximaba, pero en lugar de quedarse mirándola como los demás, simplemente le paso por un lado sin siquiera darle una mirada - _¿Cómo es posible? – _pensó impactada.

_Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes_

_Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires_

_Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves_

_Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser_

_Tú no me ves…_

Zelda se fue a su salón de clases decepcionada, se sentó en su lugar, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos.

_Pe- Pero porque?, todos me ven y él ni siquiera me noto _– pensó Zelda, perdida en sus pensamientos y con un semblante triste.

¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto Ike, acercándose a ella - ¿Y porque te vestiste así? Te vez… _mucho más hermosa – _esto últimosolo paso por su mente pues no quería perder la amistad que tenía con Zelda, sabía que ella estaba interesada en otro chico aunque aún no sabía quién era es chico misterioso.

Me veo..? –Pregunto Zelda confundida y esperando una respuesta por parte de su amigo.

Emm.. in-increíble, definitivamente increíble –dijo Ike completamente nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

Gracias... – Mostro una ligera sonrisa que pronto desapareció de su rostro. -Yo.. Solo.. quería llamar la atención de alguien, pero no funciono... – dijo Zelda, decepcionada.

¿En serio? Porque parece que estas en boca de todo el instituto – dijo Ike tratando de animarla.

Tal vez, ¿Pero qué más da? Si él no me mira – dijo Zelda, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos.

¿El? ¿Me puedes decir de quién hablas? – pregunto Ike.

Link… - dijo Zelda, casi que en un susurro, pero Ike igual la oyó.

¿Dijiste Link?, porque no me sorprende.. – dijo Ike, un poco sarcástico y celoso. Link también era un gran amigo de él y sabía lo popular que era su amigo entre las chicas.

¿Tiene algo de malo? – Pregunto Zelda, un poco confundida por la actitud de su amigo.

Eee.. si, digo no, emm.. -contesto completamente nervioso – Oye Zel tu tranquila Link es un distraído de primera, él es así, estoy seguro que el té mirara y quedara muy sorprendido- Respondió mostrando una sonrisa para animar a su amiga.

Eso espero... Necesito despejar mi mente, nos vemos al rato Ike – dijo Zelda para luego salir de ahí, encontrándose a Link en el pasillo, pero este nuevamente ni la noto - _¿Por qué me pasa esto? – _pensó enojada.

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

_Tan solo mírame_

Ya al recreo, Zelda se fue con su amiga Samus, quien era también amiga de Link, la cual se encontraba con Pit, Marth, Daisy y Ike, quienes al verla se sorprendieron.

No me miren así – dijo Zelda, avergonzada.

¿Y esa pinta? – pregunto Ike.

Como si no te gustara – dijo Samus, en tono divertido, haciéndolo sonrojar - ¿Y te presto atención? – pregunto ya que sabía la razón.

Daisy solo reía por lo bajo de la expresión de Ike, sabia del pequeño flechazo que su amigo tenia por Zelda.

No – dijo Zelda, tristemente.

Y ¿Dónde está Link? – pregunto Pit.

Míralo ahí – dijo Marth, señalándolo, el hablando y riendo con Peach la chica más "perfecta" y engreída del instituto Smash, lo que puso a Zelda más deprimida.

No te preocupes Zel, estoy casi segura que mi prima Peach no está interesada en Link – Dijo Daisy tratando de animarla, pero Zelda seguía igual, le dolía el corazón de solo ver a Link con otra chica.

_Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve_

_Soy más dulce que la miel_

_Y con otras ríes_

_Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser_

_Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves_

_No sé qué hacer..._

Zelda se dirigía a casa cabizbaja y muy desanimada, ya no sabía que más intentar, nada parecía dar resultado, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, pero no se atrevía, ya que de todos modos no serviría, él no se daría cuenta.

¿Y… si… me doy por vencida? – se preguntó Zelda, dudosa, ¿Realmente seria esa la mejor solución?

Link se acercaba a ella, Zelda estaba algo distraída así que ni lo noto, se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de algo caer, se dio la vuelta y lo vio, sonrojándose al instante, pero como cosa extraña él ni cuenta se dio, Zelda lo vio de manera triste mientras se alejaba, decidió avanzar para ir a casa pero algo la hizo caer.

Eso dolió – dijo Zelda, sobándose, miro que había un gorro verde en el suelo - ¿Y esto? – pregunto recogiéndolo, Zelda observo de nuevo a Link que ya se encontraba muy lejos, apenas se veía, no podría alcanzarlo y… parecía no estar segura de querer hacerlo.

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

Zelda se encontraba en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama contemplando el gorro, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que debía devolverlo, pero realmente quería conservarlo.

¿Qué hago? ¿Los devuelvo o no? – Se preguntaba Zelda – _no me pertenece debo regresarlo, pero… no se dio cuenta, tal vez ni lo extrañe y yo quiero tener algo de él, pero… ¡No, no es mío! _– luchaba mentalmente.

Zelda se dejó caer exhausta sobre la cama, ya no quería pensar más, aunque quisiera quedárselo sabía que no era lo correcto, así que lo llevaría mañana al instituto y ahí decidiría que hacer, por ahora solo quería dormir y olvidar el día de hoy.

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Te quiero, te quiero)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Contigo me veo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Perderte no puedo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Conmigo te quiero)_

Zelda se dirigía a al instituto cabizbaja y pensativa, al llegar a la puerta del insitituto, se detuvo a meditarlo un poco más, fue interrumpida por que observo a Link quien no poseía su peculiar gorro y mostraba un cabello rubio y despeinado acercándose a ella, bueno, a la puerta del instituto realmente.

_Se lo regresare, además es la oportunidad o excusa perfecta para que me mire –_ pensó Zelda, decidida mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, que comenzó a aproximarse a él, a paso lento pero seguro – disculpa.

¿Sí? – pregunto Link, despreocupadamente.

Ayer… me encontré con este gorro… cuando estaba por irme… creo que… te pertenece – dijo Zelda, sonrojada y nerviosa, mostrándole el gorro.

Ah sí, es mío, muchas.. muchas gracias, lo había estado buscando como loco – dijo Link, un poco nervioso pero tratando de parecer despreocupado, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

_Sonrió… solo para mí_ – pensó Zelda, mas sonrojada pero feliz - es… muy importante para ti… por lo que veo – dijo aún más nerviosa, esa sonrisa hacia que las piernas le temblaran.

Sí, no tienes idea – dijo Link, colocándose el gorro y comenzando nuevamente a caminar – adiós, gracias de nuevo.

De nada – dijo Zelda, bajito pero aun así la escucho – _no te emociones, solo te está agradecido, no es gran cosa, pronto lo olvidara y no me volverá a hablar… y tampoco a mirar _– pensó deprimida.

_Tener tu amor_

_Sería mejor_

_Así, sin ti_

_Me siento morir_

_Y no sé qué hacer_

_Tú no me ves_

Zelda se dirija a su salón pensativa, los chicos de otros salones se dedicaron a verla, lo que la hacía sentir más confundida.

_¿Por qué todos menos el? _– Pensó Zelda, triste – ya no más, no importa.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente y a Zelda no le importaba, ya estaba comenzando a darse por vencida, quizás él no era el chico para ella y por eso el jamás la iba a mirar sin importar lo que haga, se sintió sumamente triste al pesar así.

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Traigo a otros al revés_

_Pero tú ni me ves_

_Mírame, Mírame_

_Que no ves_

_Que me tienes a tus pies_

_Por favor mírame_

A la salida Zelda se iba paso lento, pero antes de salir, vio a Link en la entrada del instituto, como esperando a alguien.

_Me imagino que ha de tener novia, por eso no me mira… pero que no te importe Zelda… tu solo sigue adelante… ya te desahogaras después _– dijo la chica, pasando un lado, pero se sorprendió de que esta vez si la miro – _no te emociones, no es nada _– pensó tratando de calmarse, pues con solo una miradita, la puso muy feliz.

Zelda.. – dijo Link, sosteniéndola del brazo, para evitar que se fuera, ella sentía que se iba a desmayar ¿El sabia su nombre?

¿Pero… c-como… sabes… como me llamo? – pregunto Zelda, súper nerviosa.

Y como no saberlo, si siempre ando pendiente de ti – dijo Link, mirándola tiernamente.

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Te quiero, te quiero)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Contigo me veo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Perderte no puedo)_

_Tan solo mírame_

_(Conmigo te quiero)_

Zelda estaba que apenas podía mantenerse en pie de los nervios, ¿En verdad es así? ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta?

¿En serio? – pregunto Zelda, con muchísima ilusión, en sus ojos y en su voz.

Claro, eres una chica muy hermosa… y… desde hace tiempo… me… me gustas… solo que no sabía cómo.. como decírtelo, Peach... una amiga me dijo que solo.. solo fuera directo y sincero, pero siempre me ponía nervioso y no me atrevía a decírtelo – confeso Link, muy sonrojado.

¿De… verdad? – dijo Zelda, casi que a punto de desmayarse por lo que acababa de escuchar y completamente roja.

Si… dime Zelda… sé que es muy pronto pero… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo.. y ser mi novia? – pregunto Link, mas sonrojado aun.

S-Si… Si me gustaría– dijo Zelda, con mucha alegría, y mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos se vieron tiernamente a los ojos y Link se acercó y se besaron.

Ambos sonrieron aun sonrojados y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la gran ciudad.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

_Vuelvo con este nuevo Fic, que se me ocurrió escuchando una vieja canción… y espero que les haya gustado :D_

_Pido disculpas de ante mano a los fans de Peach, no tengo nada en contra de ella, bueno tal vez Peach no es de mis favoritas, pero ese no es el caso, es solo que últimamente el señor Sakurai me ha estado sacando de mis casillas con las imágenes que ha publicado de Peach con Link XP a mi punto de vista.. Mala pareja aparte Peach tiene a Mario XP Link es solo de Zelda! O eso me gustaría XD_

_Bueno, aun así agradezco mucho el que hayan perdido minutos valiosos de su vida en leerlo. Gracias y espero que les haya gustado.. :D_

_**Dejen reviews por favor, que aunque no lo crean levantan el ánimo… :D**_

**Nos Vemos :D**


End file.
